the DemiTitans
by Finn of Vantanor
Summary: being a DemiTitan is the coolest thing ever but it is also the most dangerous thing ever which i soon realize, i am Nemo ashwood son of Oceanus and this is the story of how me and my friends helped change the world and brought about the death of a god
1. Chapter 1 i go to the coolest camp ever

**Author's note: warning this story will contain underage drinking and possible drug use, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians rick riordon does thank you I hope you enjoy **

**The titans flesh and blood chapter 1: I go to the coolest camp ever **

I sat hunched over a desk in a dull classroom silently hoping for the bell to ring which would mean I would be free, today was the final day of school before summer vacation so that means I will be on my way to camp.

My name is Nemo Ashwood and I am not like other kids, I have dyslexia and ADHD, just so you know I am not a demigod, I am a DemiTitan, my mom decided to tell me about my dad when I was ten years old I am fftheen now, it terns out that my father was Oceanus the titan of the oceans.

My mom came to that conclusion when a few months after my tenth birthday I was playing at the playground with my old friend Billy with his mom sitting not too far away, the playground was a couple of blocks away from my apartment, I had separated from Billy to get some water from the water fountain when out of the corner of my eyes a monstrous dog with burning red eyes staring directly at me with it's fangs beard as it slowly began to move closer towards me.

I tried to run but i was paralyze with fear I looked around for help but the people at the park obviously did not see the monster the same way I saw it, what where they blind or something?.

It charged at me fangs beard ready to chew me to bits, amazingly my body reacted instantly making me dive sideways to the left. the monster dog missed me by inches, it skidded to a halt several feet away from me and turned to face me again, it crouched down ready for another charge but the second it lunged I felt a powerful sensation flow threw my body and then there was a mighty 'SPLOOOOSH!' as a mighty jet of water came rocketing out of a fire hydrogen and slammed the monster right on the side of it's head with incredible force sending it flying ten feet then slamming into a tree. I then ran as fast as I could home hearing the shocked voices of the other civilians and my friend and his mom calling after me "did you see that, that giant pit bull attacked that boy and then that fire hydrogen burst sending a jet of water that crashed into that dog" "Nemo wait!" my friend's mom calls after me.

When I reached our apartment I opened the door and ran into the hall, then to the kitchen where my mom was she turned around and smiled at me "how was the park?" she asked, I told her what happened, she then went from cheerful to shock and horror "oh no they have found you already" she said almost to herself. I looked at her confused what did she mean they found me,? She then told me about my father and how he was the titan of the oceans, so that explained the water from the fire hydrogen coming to my aid, some minutes after our conversation Billy's mom came and asked mom if I was alright, my mom replied yes and Billy's mom left without any further words.

my mom then told me that she had the power to shield my sent from monsters but when my powers activated her power only worked if I was close by her so everyday when I finished school I was to come straight home, anytime I went out my mom was with me and let me tell you that makes very hard to get a girl, now enough of the flash back, let's get back to the present.

I continued to haunch over my desk in boredom, I know school is there for you to learn but it was so boring, the bullies and dyslexia and ADHD made it like Hades nit to mention it only took a couple of minutes for me to figure out all my tests and exams and schoolwork. then I heard the bell ring and excitedly grabbed my backpack and l left school and headed home. Before I could even get barely a block away several of the school bullies stopped and surrounded me like a pack of wolves to their prey

"well where do you think your wimp?" the one who said that was Garry Grey this guy was tough and was the definition of mean, he robbed old women, he kicked puppies, he even stole candy from a baby, how heartless can you be? Some of the kids at school said that he one time punched an escaped gorilla from the circus, I of course didn't believe that but Garry's brute strength was not a rumor he had been arrested several times for assault and for fighting, "home and shouldn't you be? Or did your mommy kick you out again?" your probably wondering what in the name of the titans am I doing insulting the most meanest bully in school well since that incident with the monster dog which I think was a hellhound if I remember correctly I think I read about it in a book on Greek monsters a few years ago

anyway ever since then I had trained myself to fight and had taken a karate class master Kato said I had an incredible reaction time so I was not too bad of a fighter. Garry gave me venomous glare and snarled "you little loser, I'm gonna pound you lights out!" he lunged at me his arms outstretched ready to tear me to pieces. I sidestepped to my left dodging his lunge and elbowed him in his side. He gave a grunt of pain and keeled over onto the ground clutching his right side, "get him!" all of his little gang advance on me. One of them moved in for a punch. I drew back my fist and slugged the boy in the face . The others jumped me and fought like wildly beast, punching and kicking anywhere I could.

One of the boys a red head named Buck don't ask me how he got a name like that but he was one of Garry's cronies and some considered him his second in command anyway he manage land a hard punch right onto my face and heard a crack which I guessed was my nose breaking which meant would have a lot of explaining to do to mom. The blow made me stumble to ground and the bullies started to laugh, it was then that I saw an empty discarded beer bottle lying on the ground. Now I wasn't one for

littering but I just couldn't help say in my mind _"thank the titans for drunken litterers" _I grabbed the bottle jumped to my feet, turned and smashed the beer bottle against the side of Buck's face. The dirty blonde haired boy fell to the ground temporarily stunned by the blow. I held the bottle out warningly it's sharp broken end pointed at each of the bullies as daring them come in for another attack. They stepped back backing away from me, their eyes showing fear, they where use to bullying wimps and cowards but I was not one of those people, I was a fighter now which finally seemed to sink into their primitive skulls. Garry had manage to get into a standing position have to balance a signpost for support,

he shouted to his minions "hay you bunch of worthless scum get that twerp and pulverize him!" they looked at Garry and then at me with the sharp broken bottle, they thought hard on their two choise and I swear by Prometheus that they really did this one threw very hardly. After what like a terribly long time they decided to bolt figuring out that a attacking a young adult armed with a broken bottle was far more dangerous than not obeying Garry's orders. "HAY! GET BACK HERE!" he shouted after them like a furious dog who's territory was crossed by a stray, but they didn't listen. I chuckled and he saw it,

he spat in my direction "they didn't run because of you they ran because they where just tired" I laughed which made him growl some more, I almost wanted to reply saying "liar liar pants on fire" but chose not to instead I turned my attention to Buck, one side of face had a good sized cut that was bleeding, "you had better go home and have your mom get that fixed up, you to Garry" and without waiting for a reply I continued on my way home.

when I got home I saw that my mom wasn't home from work yet so I decided to practice my water powers by filling a glass with water and setting it on the kitchen table, I sat down in a chair in front of the glass and started to concentrate staring directly at the glass of water. The water than began to float out of the cup and roes two feet in the air, I then made it swirl around a bit and then let it drop back in the cup, I made the water move the cup across the table going back and forth, side to side and all over the table, just then I heard my mom close the front door and stopped moving the glass.

My mom came into the kitchen and gave me a loving hug with her long blonde hair almost covering my sea blue bangs, yes my hair is naturally blue because of my dad so I had to tell everyone I used hair dye and I also liked to wear swim trunks in the summer and late spring instead of regular shorts even to school which as gotten me bullied quiet a few times I guess I get it from dad to but since I was a fighter and set down law to show the bullies that I was not to be messed with so I didn't really care about my appearance, my mom then let go of me and smiled "go up to your room and start packing your going to camp Othrys tomorrow morning."

after I finished packing went back down to the kitchen for dinner, dinner was tomato soup and crackers which was fairly good. when I was done eating I got up and headed to my room "good night mom" I said, "good night sweetie" she replied, once I was in my room I changed into sleep cloths and climbed into bed then drifted off to sleep.

I had a strange dream that night, in the dream I was looking down from the stands of a Colosseum that was like a miniature version of the old roman Colosseum, this was only about the size of a soccer field field with only nine rows of seats circling around the Colosseum, I had seen pictures of the old Roman colosseum but it was old and falling apart but this place was brand new and had the shade of gold on it.

I then saw three kids around about my age in the arena deep in conversation, since it was dark I couldn't make out their appearance, all I could tell was that there where two boys and one girl, "so Owen do we have enough to form our team?" I heard the girl say to one of the boys who I guessed was called Owen, "no Prometheus said that we needed one more Demititan with power to complete our team and he said that the person is not here yet but they will be soon." "ugh I hope she gets here soon because if we form our team then that will make us the seventh team in camp and that's a lucky number and it will also mean that our power will be amazing." "how do you know they will be a girl?" "intuition sis" "intuition my foot brother, you just don't want another girl to try to make your girlfriend" "your just jealous because I'm better looking than you Alice." "shut up! Alex" the girl called Alice retaliated.

I was then wrenched from my dream and woke up to find my cat Drake had jumped up onto my bed and rested comfortably on my chest, I put him back in his own little bed and got back in bad to fall asleep again but the dream did not comeback.

In the morning I woke up and went to the kitchen to have breakfast, my mom had made my favorite chocolate chip waffles with cream, I knew that this was my going away present, "thanks mom" I said with a smile, "your welcome dear" she replied.

When I finished eating I filled Drake's food dish with cat food, Drake gave me a purr and a rub on the leg as he began chowing on his food, just then I heard a knock at the door so I went to answer it, when I opened the door I saw a good sized teenager older than me standing on our door step, he had fiery red hair and hazel colored eyes, he wore simple rugged pear of jeans and a black t shirt "are you Nemo Ashwood?" he asked me "yes" I replied, "I'm Brandon I am from camp Othrys and I am here to take you there" he said to me calmly. Just then my mom came to the door "who is this?" she asked me, "this is Brandon he says he is was from camp Othrys" I answered her, "well then you better get your things" she told me.

I went up to my room grabbed my packed bag and went back downstairs to the front door, my mom gave me a big hug and a kiss to the cheek which made me turn red with embarrassment, "goodbye dear make a lot of great friends at camp" she said lovingly, I give mom a wave and then Brandon stretched out his hand as if wanting me to grab it, I confusingly grasp his hand and then there was flash of light and then the next thing I know I was standing in a clearing surrounded by cabins.

I looked around in amazement at the camp, the first thing you will notice about camp Othrys was that it was in the middle of a massive stretch of woods so I had absolutely no idea where this place was located. a tall man wearing a smart suit came over to me and Brandon "are you the son Oceanus?" he asked me calmly, I nodded as my reply, he smiled "that's great we needed a DemiTitan with powers like yours to rival the Poseidon children especially Percy Jackson" he said with a grin "who's Percy Jackson?" I asked curiously "he is a demigod and our biggest enemy and is a pawn of the Olympians" he answered me with hint of anger "why?" I asked, Brandon decided to answer me "you see two years ago there was a battle between the Titans and the Olympians and Kronos was close to destroying the gods but Percy defeated him causing his essence to be spread all over for hundreds of miles" he told me this like a history teacher.

the guy in the suit nodded to Brandon and turned his head back to me "my name is Prometheus" said straitening up "you are Prometheus the Titan that stole fire from the gods to help humanity?" I exclaimed "yes I am and what is your name?" he asked "Nemo Ashwood" I replied. "it's a pleasure to meet you, I guess school must be rather boring for you." I was puzzled how did he know about my problems at school, he seemed to read my mind and replied

"it's common trait with all DemiTitans, your brain works many times faster than any mortal so for you a day of school is like days you may think it's a horrible thing to have but trust me it will be a life saver soon because this mental condition allows you to think and react at speeds quick enough to dodge a bullet and to think out an huge almost full proof plan within minutes not even the children of Athena can do that, and my children are also incredibly smart innovative and with that brain activity they can achieve many great things in a short period of time." I was amazed by what I heard, I had never guessed that all the excruciating boredom in school was do my DemiTitan abilities not even my mom could tell that because she never told me about it

Just then three DemiTitans came over to were we where talking, they where two boys and one girl the older boy had fiery red hair with bright green eyes and was well built with good sized muscles but was kinda chubby, the other two looked almost exactly alike they had bright golden hair with glowing yellow eyes and both where about six feet tall, "is this the new DemiTitan?" the girl asked, I reconized her voice she was the girl in his dream with the other two, so I guessed that the other two where the boys in my dream as well,"yes he is and he is the final member of your team, Nemo this strong looking kid right here is Owen he is a son of Atlas and these two are the twins Alice and Alex they are children of Hyperion" Prometheus said formerly, "hello" I say to the three of them "hi, your name is Nemo right?" Alice asked me with a little smile "yes" I reply "the same name as the captain from twenty thousand leagues under the sea" she said "yeah it was my mom favorite book so she decided to name me after him" I answered. She turned to Alex sniggering "i told you that intuition was crap." "okay, okay let's just forget!" he growled.

Alex then stepped in front of his sister grinning at me "a water dude sweet! Your just the kinda guy we need for our team, it's a pleasure to meet you and that's a big honor getting it from the best fighter here" he said pointing to himself with his thumb.

Alice shoved him aside forcefully "don't pay much attention to my brother he's an arrogant egomaniac," I kinda smiled at the twins I could tell they would make this summer quiet interesting, I then turned my attention to Owen "so what about you what do you like?" I asked "i like fighting it's a hobby you find in the children of Atlas" he replied calmly "cool" I said smiling. I turn back to Prometheus "so, what cabin do I stay in?" I ask "you'll be staying in the Oceanus cabin, Brandon show Nemo where his cabin is" he said to the fiery haired youth "yes sir" he replied and motioned with his hands for me to fallow him.

As we walked past the different cabins Brandon told me about each one "that one with the weapons and armor decorated over it is the Atlas cabin" he said pointing to the cabin with the wall covered with swords and spears and axes and pieces of armor, "what is that one?" I ask pointing to one with a scythe above the front door and sundials lined allover the cabin "that's the Kronos cabin there is only one child of Kronos you'll probably see him at battle training" he answered me coolly.

He then pointed to a golden cabin that was shining brightly "that's the Hyperion cabin" he said to me, "how do they sleep at night with it shinning like that?" I asked baffled "it will shine much less when it becomes nighttime" he answered me, finally we reached a cabin that was covered with grab shells and starfish the door had a harpoon hanging on it I have always had a fascination with harpoons I would many times try to ask mom to buy me a harpoon but she would always say I wasn't old enough yet.

We both walked into the cabin and I saw that the cabin looked almost like an undersea cave with dark rocks that had white pebbles in them that glowed almost like tiny nightlights but the ground was made of wood with a line of bed bunks on each side of the cabin, and at the back of the cabin was a small pool that looked like a natural hot spring with starfish lined around the rim.

I saw that where only six kids occupying this cabin, there where four boys and two girls, they all turned to stare at us, Brandon decided to introduce me "hello everyone I would like introduce your new half brother, this is Nemo Ashwood" he announced indicating me with his hand, the first thing I noticed about them was that they had sea blue hair like me and wore swim trunks and yes even the two girls where wearing swim trunks I'm guessing girls wearing bathing suits everywhere would probably not be appropriate for any where except the beach, water parks and their home, the oldest boy came up to me and shook my hand "it's a pleasure to meet you Nemo I'm Zack these three boys are Tom, Jack and Lucas and these two girls are Anna and Lucy and we all welcome you as the seventh member of our cabin" he said cheerfully.

They all said hello to me and I smiled they where all so nice to me, they treated me like family which I technically am so now I knew this summer would be great, I set my backpack down on the empty bunk and took me iPod touch out of my pocket and saw that it was on low battery power I closed my eyes and cursed I had completely forgotten to charge it last night, Zack came over to me and held out his hand wanting me to hand him the iPod touch so I gave it to him, he then placed it on the nightstand next to the bunk bed and the charging symbol appeared on the screen, I looked at the screen in amazement "how?" I asked baffled "it's a magic spell so any rechargeable electronic devise will get charged if it touches anything in this room" he explains to me "wow" I replied, "what about the pool?" I ask "that pool is like a hot tub all you have to do is press on the center of the red starfish on the rim that faces the back of the cabin and the pool will be filled with bubbles" he answered "sweet."

after unpacking I headed of to the dining hall for lunch with the other Oceanus kids, when we got the dining hall most of the campers where siting at the tables, I took a seat at the Oceanus table with my half brothers and sisters I then realized that their was no kitchen with food on a table "how do we get food?" I asked puzzled, "it's easy just clasped your hands around the plate and say what you want and it will appear and just do the same thing with your glass for a drink" he explained, so I clasped me hands around the plate and said "cheeseburger and hot fries" and like magic it appeared on my plate "amazing" I said fascinated.

I then griped my glass and said "green root beer" and root beer the color of grass in late spring appeared in my glass, after I asked for salt and pepper then ketchup which appeared next to my plate I took a hungry bite out of my cheeseburger and my mouth exploded with joy, this was probably the best cheeseburger I have ever tasted and the fries were smoking hot delicious that went perfect with the ketchup.

When lunch was over me and the rest of the campers exited the dining hall going about the rest of our business, I then heard Alex calling me I turned my head and saw him gesturing for me to come over to him, so I said goodbye to Zack and walked over to Alex "dude have you been to the entertainment room yet?" he asked me "no, what's the entertainment room?" I ask "come with me and I'll show you" he answered, so I fallowed him away from the dinning hall and we eventually walked towards a large wooden building that was bigger than the cabins but not as big as the big house.

We went up to the door, above the door written in silver letters said _"entertainment room,"_ we opened the door and went into the room as soon as we walked in my mouth fell open, the entertainment room was filled with computers, with all types of computers games, video games, video game consoles, movies and board games, now the only video game console I had owned was a game boy advanced that I rarely ever used, we never had enough money to spare for a video game console so I would mostly play computer games and let me tell you the entertainment room had every game, it had all the best video game consoles such as the ps1, the ps2, the ps3, the xbox, the xbox 360, the Sega master system, the Sega geniuses, the Sega Dreamcast, the Nintendo entertainment system, the super Nintendo, the Nintendo 64, the Nintendo gamecub, the Nintendo Wii and several computers, there was also wifi all over the camp, there were over twenty large bookshelves each full of games and dvds and blueray, there were TV's for each video game console and a huge big screen HD TV with a blue ray player that played blue ray discs and DVDS with a couch and several comfy chairs in front of it and and soft white sheep wool carpet that always kept clean even when someone spilled food and drink onto it. there were over ten shelves with movies to watch.

I took in everything with amazement "this is incredible and so cool!" I exclaimed "yeah, so do you want to play Killzone 2?" he asked "sure" I replied, we went over to the video game shelve with the ps3 games and took Killzone 2 then headed over to the TV with the ps3, popped the game in and started to play.

I will be honest with you I did pretty bad on my first time playing the game and after getting shot in the head for like the thousandth time we decided to leave the entertainment room and headed off to battle training in the coliseum, as we walked over to the coliseum a question entered my mind "so what will we be doing at battle training?" I asked "good question, we will be sword fighting, practicing archery and helping you develop your Titan powers" he answered smoothly "you mean like my ability to control water right?" I asked "don't worry dude everything will be explained at battle training" he answered and I said nothing else.

When we entered the the field in the coliseum I saw that there where dozens of campers training some where sword fighting, others had bows and where shooting arrows at targets and the rest where training their powers, in front of them was a large can with swords in it, me and Alex each picked a sword and headed towards the power training.

Over at the other end of the field Alice and Zack where battling each other with their powers, Alice had a bright golden aura surrounding her as she held a ball of light in her hands she then shot the ball of light at Zack, Zack formed in front of him a wall of water from the long slim fountain that ran along the wall that led to the seats and froze it into solid ice, the second the ball of light connected with the wall of ice it exploded causing a minimal blast that shattered the ice wall and knocked Zack off his feet but quickly recovered and shot a jet of water which slammed Alice right in the gut sending her flying at least six feet away, "wow I haven't seen sis fight an opponent other than me on the same level as her in a while" he said impressed with Zack's abilities. The battle continued on with Zack using the water like whips and lashing out at Alice fiercely while she formed a shield of golden light for protection against the pummeling water. She disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind Zack. Her eyes began glowed like the sun and a beam of burning light shot from them heading straight towards Zack. Luckily Zack reacted instantly and shot a jet of water at the beam. The two attacks met on mid air, both of them trying to repel one another creating a bright white light at the center of the collision. Both of them increased the power of their attacks making the jet of water bigger and more fierce and the beam of light larger and more intense. Then the center exploded and the force knocked them to the ground

just then Prometheus called for them to stop as we came up to them "well hello again Nemo we'll start with training you in order to make your powers much stronger, Zack you can teach him" he said with wisdom, "yes sir" Zack replied still sweating from his training with Alice, "Alice you will train with Alex" when he said this Alex smiled "great another chase to show everyone my ultimate skill" he boasted "brother if your ego was as big as your skills then it would the size of gulf ball" she sneered at Alex "well if that's true then you have about as much skill as a fly" he replied "okay it's go time jackass I'm going to beat the crap out of you," and at those words she leaped at him with a flying kick Alex sidestepped, the second she touched the ground she did a ninja roll to dodge a reverse punched aimed directly at her back she then aimed a spinning back kick at him but he blocked it with a mid block. They tore at each other with a huge array of martial arts techniques, it was almost like watching a Bruce lee or Jackie Chan movie just that this was more faster I promise you that and I have seen many Jackie Chan movies and a few Bruce lee ones so I know if someone is faster than them once I see it.

Zack escorted me little bit away from the kung fu frenzy that was Alice and Alex, "so Nemo have you ever used your powers before?" he asked "yes I have, but I have almost never used very powerful attacks before" I answered "don't worry I will teach you how to use powerful water attacks" he told me coolly, he then stretched his hand out with his palm facing the sky, then a small stream of water rose from the fountain and swirled around his hand making a weird pattern, it then took the shape of a long thin spike and then it froze and shot towards me landing right in front of my feet.

I kinda jumped away when it landed right in front of me, hay you would to if a spike had landed only a foot away from impaling you, I was also astounded "incredible!" I said amazed by what I saw "thanks, now you try, first draw the water from the fountain to you then concentrate on the shape you want it to take, then will it to freeze and finally try to shoot it, got it?" he explained "yes" I answered, I then stretched out my hand and drawled the water from the fountain to my hand and concentrated on the shape I wanted it to take, I thought of a small ax then concentrated and to my wonder the water began to take the shape of a small ax, when it's form was complete I concentrated on willing it to freeze, then it froze and I shot it making it land next to Zack "impressive!" he congratulated me, "that was very good for your first time shaping and freezing water, but you will need to learn how to do it faster for it to be useful in battle so keep practicing until you can do it very quickly" he instructed me.

So I kept practicing, making the making the water a variety of different shapes like spikes, axes, spears and even cubes but freezing and shaping the water took up energy so after a little while I began to feel tiredness creep threw my body and my eyes felt heavy "that's good enough for today go get some rest" he said me stretching his hand out to grab my sword. I give him the sword and walk towards the exit to the coliseum oblivious to the fighting around me, when I exited the coliseum and headed strait towards the Oceanus cabin, when I entered the cabin I climbed up onto my bunk and closed my eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

After my little nap I headed off to dinner, when I entered the dinning hall and sat down, I asked for a cheesy chilly dog with french fries covered in gooey cheese and golden colored coke and began eating.

While I was eating asked Zack question after I swallowed my food "who is the Kronos kid? Zack then swallowed his food before replying "he's that kid over there sitting by himself" he answered pointing to a teenager with pale blonde hair and golden eyes who sat by himself with a glum look on his face, "what's his name?" I ask "Jake" Zack answered "how old is he?" "sixteen" "why does he seem so sad?" I asked curiously "you see Kronos was able to enter the dreams of a woman and put his essence into her making her pregnant, she then died giving birth to him and he was placed in an orphanage" he answered me, "that's horrible" "and that's only halve of it, when he was five he was adopted by a good loving couple and for three years he lived in a great and caring family but his identity was discovered by the gods and they all agreed that him being alive would be dangerous to them so they asked Echidna the mother of all monster to do their dirty work, she brought six chimaeras and hellhounds to kill him, they tared the house apart and killed his adoptive parents, luckily a child of Hyperion saved him by teleporting both of them here, after he was told about what happened he went into a state of anguish, then after a while his sorrow became hatred, hatred for the gods and he swore by the river Styx that he would make the gods pay for his family's death" he said to me sadly "that's just horrible, the gods should be thrown into Tartarus and see how they like it" I said both sad and angry at the same time.

Zack nodded "yes we plan to do just that and help our parents take back what is rightfully theirs" he told me, he was right the titans where here first and by right they where ones fit to rule they brought the golden age of man, the gods ruined everything they brought death and misery to this world and where corrupt and self-centered and I knew that my dad was the rightful ruler of the oceans not Poseidon he was a thief just like his brother Zeus and I knew I had to give the titans their freedom from the tyranny of the Olympians not just for their sake but ours as well. after we finished eating we headed to the entertainment room for the nightly movie, you see once every night they will play a movie on the big screen TV and since we had basically all the best movie to choose from it was pretty cool, we decided to watch the Avengers movie, yes we got the movie months before it came out in theaters but that's magic for you. When the movie was finished I decided to go back to the cabin to go to bed, when I made it to the cabin I saw that only Tom and Anna where there I guessed the others where still in the entertainment room, I went into the boys changing room to change into my sleep clothes. "goodnight" I said climbing onto my bunk "goodnight" they both said, when I put the blanket over myself my eyes began to close with tiredness setting in and when I closed my eyes and began to slip off into a peaceful sleep I still thought about Jake and what the gods did to him. "_someday your parents will be avenged."_

**author's note: thank you for reading I would like to see your review on this story please **


	2. Chapter 2 i get an awesome sword

**chapter 2: I get an awesome sword **

_I had a dreamed that I was in a hall that led to giant room with marble pillars and twelve thrones_

_which where all seated by giant beings that where in conversation, I already knew by the thrones that_

_that this was the throne room in Olympus the home of the Olympians, I edged closer to the entrance to _

_hear what they where conversing about "Artemis have you and the huntresses located the Titans_

_camp?" the gray haired one with stormy eyes and beard asked, I figured out that he was Zeus the ruler _

_of Olympus, Artemis shook her head "no, the camp is shielded from detection by an ancient but _

_powerful magic" she answered with a firm voice, just then another god dressed in battle armor spoke _

_up "we need to find and destroy that camp as soon as possible" he said with authority, after he spoke _

_another goddess with armor and gray eyes voiced her opinion "no Ares we must plan and think this _

_threw, rushing into it would only make it worse" she said calmly, Ares scowled at her "the longer we _

_wait the more powerful those Titan spawns become or have you not forgotten that the son of Kronos _

_still lives, he was saved by a son of Hyperion, with him on their side they are more powerful than _

_before Athena!" he shouted at her with anger and frustration, "there will be more than just the _

_DemiTitans to worry about the Titans must have a fair amount of monster allies, we need be strategic _

_so we will have a higher chance of success" Athena countered firmly, "i agree with Athena we should _

_not rush into this we should think and plan" a blonde haired god with sunglasses said coolly, "thank _

_you Apollo" she said gratefully, I was shocked by what I heard, how did the Olympians know about _

_camp Othrys? I thought to myself, then my attention was drawn back to the throne room when Zeus _

_called for silence "so we will take a vote on whether we should go with Ares's idea or Athena's" he _

_said with authority. So the gods voted and all of them except three agreed with Athena's idea "it is _

_decided that we will wait and think this threw and find the best plan for finding and destroying the _

_Titan camp" Zeus declared. _

I woke from the dream in a sweat, realizing that I was back in the Oceanus cabin I checked my iPod for the time, the screen showed me that it was 3:00 AM, I put the iPod touch back on the dresser and went back to sleep.

The morning sun shone threw the windows in the cabin as I woke from sleep for the second time and check my iPod and saw that it was 9:55 so I had only had five minutes to get dress and head over to the dining hall to get to breakfast on time, it was my third day at camp Othrys and I had seen a lot but not all of the places in the camp, after i got dressed I headed over to the dining hall for breakfast.

When I got there everyone was seated eating breakfast, I sat down right across from Zack "good morning Nemo" he said cheerfully "good morning" I replied "sleep well?" he asked "not exactly" I answered "well then have some food it will help perk up your spirits" he said encouragingly so I clasped my plate and asked for chocolate chip waffles covered in powdered sugar and it appeared on the plate, I then grabbed my glass and asked for cranberry juice, when it appeared I began to eat. The food was delicious not as delicious as my mom's of course, while eating a question came into my mind that I asked after I swallowed my fourth bite "so what's on today's agenda?" I asked Zack "today we will be have the games" he answered "what are the games?" I ask "the games are an assortment of competitions such as sword fighting, foot racing, archery and chariot racing" he replied nicely "where do you chariot race?" "there is a path that leads to the chariot track" he said calmly.

after I finished breakfast I decided to head to the lake that was at the end of one of the paths by the cabins, I reached the lake and decide to sit on the edge of the pier overlooking the water I then saw fish swimming in bunches around the pier, I could understand what they where saying, they where all saying hello to me politely so I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box of fish food that I got from the camp store and poured some into my hand and let it drop into the water, then eagerly the fish began to gable it all up.

I continued to stared across the lake taking in it's beauty "you like the look of the lake?," I turned around to were the voice was and saw that it was Owen "yeah the lake's beautiful" I replied, Owen came over and sat down next to me on the pier "i use to hangout here when I first came to camp, this place helped cope with having to leave my mom" he said calmly "so what's your family like?" I said curiously "well you already know my dad and his side of the family" he answered "yeah your dad is Atlas the Titan" I said knowingly "yeah well I have warrior blood on both sides of the family, you see my mom's parents where both Scandinavian, my grandma was Norwegian and my grandad was Swedish they told me that they both had viking ancestors so my mom like my grandparents was a very strong and brave woman that's probably the reason why my dad loved her" he said calmly "do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked "i had a twin sister named Helga but she was very sick and died a few days after she was born" he sighed looking down into the water with sad eyes "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that question" i said feeling ashamed "it's okay, I have gotten over the grief I'm sure Helga would have wanted that if she was alive" he said to me sadly "that's one of the reasons why I hangout with Alice and Alex, when I look at them they make me think if my sister was alive we would probably have been just like that" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice while he looking across the lake taking in it's peaceful environment "i know they almost make me wish I had a twin" I laughed thinking of the way they argued with each other.

A question then came into my mind "so what type of power do you and the Atlas kids have?" i asked curiously "we are very strong, we are far stronger than a mortal and we are near invincible, onetime I was jumped by a gang of teenage deliquesce I had manage to take most of them with my great strength but one of them was armed with a wooden baseball bat and swung it at my chest but amazingly the bat broke in two it didn't even hurt that much it felt like getting hit with a plastic toy light-saber, they all ran off after seeing that" he answered casually. We talked some more getting to know each other and he told me of how he and his DemiTitan siblings wanted to get revenge on Artemis and her huntresses for the disgraceful defeat of Atlas, revenge was a fatal flaw for both him, Seth and many of the Atlas kids, they would long for vengeance when something was done against them or a loved one, it was a common trait with Atlas and Kronos.

I decided to head back to the training coliseum to get more battle training before the games started, as I walked back I saw a glimpse of the forge that was worked by the Telchines who made the camp's supply of armor and weaponry, when I had first went to the forge Zack told me that the Telchines where far better metalworkers than the cyclopes.

_when I got my first look at them I was pretty speechless, they had faces that where shaped like a dog's and plump little bodies, they all held metal items in their hands, the one that I guessed was the leader came over to us smiling "well it's a pleasure to see you here Zack" the leader said in a almost squeaky like voice "it's nice to see you to Neadran" replied giving a little bow, the __Telchines then turned his gaze to me "and who is this?" he asked curiously "this is Nemo he is an Oceanus kid like me" Zack explained patting his hand on my shoulder, "it's a pleasure to meet you Nemo" Neadran said shaking my hand "nice to meet you to" I replied returning the hand shake "so what can I do you two?" he asked me and Zack in a cheerful squeaky like voice "we came to see if you could provide Nemo here with a weapon of his own" Zack answered politely. Neadran gave me an examining look with his flipper like hand covering his canine like chin and was deep in thought, then his eyes brightened up "i have a perfect weapon for you" he said happily and then strode off into the storage room, a few minutes later he came back gripping something tiny in his flipper like hands "hold your hand out Nemo" he said calmly, so I held my hand out, he then dropped a ring onto the palm of my hand "a ring?" I said plainly "it's not just a ring" he said chuckling "but then what does it do?" I asked questioningly "remove the crab shell from the ring" he answered, at first I didn't get what he was talking about but then I saw it a tiny crab shell on the place where jewelry was placed on expensive rings, so I took it off then to my astonishment it turned into magnificent sword with a sea green hilt with sea pearls decorated over it and a good sized blade that had an almost glowing blue like color to it "this sword is wave cutter." Zack whistled in amazement "wow Neadran you and __Telchines__ sure have outdone yourselves I mean is that even made out of celestial bronzes?" Zack exclaimed "yes it is but we thought it deserved a more beautiful color than bronze" he explained "thank you so much, you guys are one the coolest creatures I've ever met!" I said full of joy "no problem I could feel the sword as if it was calling out to you, they say that some weapons can have a life of their own" Neadran said calmly "well thank you again Neadran we have other stuff to get to now" Zack said coolly "well then bye" Neadran said with a smile, we both turned around and walked towards the exit to the forge waving our hands goodbye._

I still marveled at the beauty of the ring and the sword it became as i continued walking back to the main clearing then turned it back into a ring and stuffed in my pocket, the dream I experienced last night came back into my head and refused to leave it just seemed to keep nagging and nagging in my brain so I decided to go tell Prometheus about my dream.

I reached the main clearing and headed over to the big house, when I got to the big house I saw the Empousai known as Molly on the front porch with an open sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other drawing in it, she then noticed that I was standing right in front of her and looked up from her sketchbook "what do you want Nemo?" she asked with a little bit of annoyance in her voice for being interrupted while doing one of her favorite Hobbes besides killing Demigods " I would like to see Prometheus" I answered politely "he's in the lounged" she said then got back to drawing in her sketchbook.

while walking past her into the big house I caught a glimpse of her drawing, the drawing showed me in a battle torn like new york city with wave cutter colliding with Percy Jackson's blade riptide as we where locked in fierce combat. The picture sent chills down my spine I had heard that Molly could draw the future so could the scene in this picture be in my future maybe or maybe not you see I never really believed in fate my mom didn't ether she told me that we all have a choice that shows what destiny we have, so with that thought I decided to not worry about it and focus on remembering all of the dream I had so I could tell Prometheus.

When I got into the lounge I saw Prometheus relaxing on a couch with a magazine in his hands and looked up "hello Nemo what can I do for you?" he asked calmly "i had a dream last night that is very important that I wanted to tell you about" I answered a little nervously "well than go on tell me then" he asked politely so I told him everything about my dream, he then rubbed his chin deep in thought "it would appear that you had more than just a dream you had a vision" he stated "but what does it mean?" I asked confused "it means that we will have to be more careful, if the gods side with Athena than they

will be even more dangerous" he answered "but how did they find out about this camp?" I asked worried "that I do not know, it could be that we might have a traitor among us or they might have spies fallowing the other DemiTitans when they are away from camp" he replied smartly, his face then lightened up "don't worry we have all sorts of magic spells protecting this camp and a draken, and we already have a plan that we have been trying to complete for months" "what plan is that?" I asked curiously "not now Nemo you will know about it when you are ready" he answered calmly "ready for what?" "revolution" he said nothing more after that so I said goodbye and walked out the lounge but before I left called "if you ever have anymore dreams like that come and tell me." I nodded and walked out of the big house.

While in the clearing I was just about to head off to the Colosseum when a camper sped past me at high speed almost bowling me over then stopped and turned around to head straight toward me, I recognized that it was Rex, he had sandy colored hair and wore camouflage shorts and a wild life t shirt, Rex was a son of Epimetheus, Epimetheus was the Titan in that gave all the creatures except humans their natural abilities, so his children could use the abilities of any creature beside humans and immortals, like they could use the hawk's high speed flight and it's incredible eyesight or use the cheetah's speed, one of their favorite creatures was the ant, the ant's abilities increased their strength by fifty times and gave them the ability to climb almost any surface not to mention the ants agility, but they could only use the abilities of one animal at a time but it only took them a second to switch,

"hay Nemo, you going to the Colosseum for some final training for the games?" he asked cheerfully "yeah I want to be as prepared as possible for the sword fighting tournament" I replied happily "well your going to need it for the sword fighting tournament because me, Owen, Alice and Alex are all going to be competing in it even Seth" he announced "well then it's going to be pretty wild." Just that a small figure no bigger than a cat marched up to us, stopped in front of Rex and looked up at him, the figure was made out of clay with a bulky human like body, it than spoke "master Michael wants you to come to the entertainment room to play him in a chess game that you promised to do right now" it spoke with a earthy and growl like voice, Michael or Mike as we called him was a son of Prometheus, Prometheus kids where pretty smart and could create and animate clay figures and gave them commands to carryout immediately, the Prometheus kids called them golems.

"okay, okay I'm coming" Rex replied to the golem, he then turn back to me "well it look's like I have to go now, but I will see you in the sword tournament" "yeah" I replied "great see ya" he waves as he runs off to the entertainment room with the speed of a cheetah, I then continued on my way to the coliseum to continue training for the tournament _oh man I am going to need to practice, practice, practice if I want to survive this tournament without getting completely crushed._

**End of chapter 2 **

**author's notes: well I hoped you liked this chapter so please show me your thoughts on the chapter in the form of a review, next chapter will be the sword fighting tournament I promise you there will be a lot of action in that chapter, and for those of you who didn't get what Liwd meant when he said his name is an anagram of wild, his name is wild but with the W and the L switched**


	3. Chapter 3 the animal boy vs superboy

**chapter three: I watch the match between the animal boy and the red haired super boy**

Zack came at me with a swing to my head with his sword. I blocked and countered with a quick strike towards his shoulder. Zack instantly shoved his palm out and I was knocked off my feet completely by the titan-push. The titan-push was sort of a telekinetic power but operated by motions of the hand, it allowed the user to knock away his opponent or weapons some number of feet depending on how much power was put into the attack, the titan-push could be used by any demititan since it was an ability shared by all of the titans. All I could tell you of what it felt like getting hit by the titan-push was that it was like getting hit by a brick wall. I tumbled to the ground my sword almost slipped from my hand but I managed to hold on to it and leaped to my feet. I drew in a stream of water and formed it into an exercise ball sized sphere. I then froze it making it as hard as bricks and shot it at Zack like a cannonball. Zack dove to the side rolling on the ground and dodged the projectile as it flew by him several feet to his left.

I motioned with my right hand to make the ball of ice fly at Zack again and he once again dodged the oncoming orb of solid ice. He then covered the sphere in a casing of water and it gradually began to dissolve. He had heated the water to make the ice melt and when it completely disappeared Zack sent the casing of water at me as large jet of water wanting to pulverize me. I held out both of my arms and concentrated incredibly hard on diverting the blasting water away from me. The water stopped in where there was a gap between my hands as if hitting a solid shield. We where now both concentrating on overpowering one another. Zack was trying to hit me with the jet of water while I was trying to send it right back at him and with one big push I sent a shock wave which hit him and blew him off his feet sending him at least seven feet away. Zack was sprawled out on the ground partially stunned from the force of the hit which had worried me and I hoped he wasn't badly hurt, but in a few seconds he was already getting to his feet. He was sweaty from the hard training match and dusted himself off, he was taking deep breaths from exhaustion but he was grinning.

"excellent Nemo! Great match, your definitely ready for the sword tournament but I must warn you, Alice and Alex are especially formidable and Owen is probably one of the best swordsmen in the camp, and Rex will also be hard to beat and let's not forget Jake, he is almost undefeated and there are still many more powerful participants in the tournament." I nodded calmly but my mind was anything but calm, I wasn't sure if I was nervous, excited or just plain scared but my nerves where everywhere, so I decided to spend the rest of the time getting my wits and nerves together, what can I say if you where going up against kids who could could control light, time and had super strength you would be more than nervous you'd be scared out of your wits no doubt.

Soon after I was ready the tournament was only a matter of seconds from starting. I then herd a horn blow and that was the signal the start of the tournament and all the participants gathered around Prometheus while most of the other campers where watching from the spectators seats. Prometheus cleared his throat, "now I am going to explain the rules, no maiming with your swords or killing and no hand to hand combat yes that means you two Alice and Alex" i turned my head to see Alice and Alex both having disappointed looks on their faces. Zack who moved to stand next to me and explained "sword fighting is not really their strong points, for them it's hand to hand combat, their mother thought that they needed to train from a young age to keep them alive so she had them at eight taking martial arts from all around the world such as kung fu, taekwondo, karate, judo, jujutsu, tangsodo, capoeira, ninjustu and kick boxing, so they can be tough with a sword but without it they are very dangerous and formidable to our enemies."

"thanks for the tip" "no problem bro." you may think it's a bad tip but that did help that I had somewhat of a chance beating Alice or Alex since they couldn't fight in two on two matches only one on ones where allowed. But there was Gage who was a son of Perses the Titan of destruction and he was dangerous in fight, I mean all of us where dangerous in a fight but titan kids like Gage where extra dangerous, he would cause random terrible accidents and disasters such as raging fires starting magically around his enemies, create powerful wind and thunderstorms not controlled by Zeus that made lightning strike down on the area he was fighting on. He would also cause fire hydrants to erupt and bad earth quakes, it was these reasons why it was important that all the Perses children where trained to control their great powers.

And he and the rest of Perses kids where still not the end of worries. There where the children of Theia. Theia is the wife of Hyperion and because of the little information surround most of the titans do to the biased thoughts put into the head of the ancient Greek writers by the gods no one really knew what power she had, all I could find out was that she shinned and sparkled but when I had come to camp and seen her demititan children demonstrate their powers I found out that the reason she shined and sparkled was because she was surrounded by a current of electric blue magical electricity which didn't electrify anyone unless she willed it and when she was angry it turn a deep shade golden red with streaks of bright yellow flowing threw the current.

of course being a titan she had many other magical abilities but her children had only inherited her electrical current which was incredibly painful if they where provoked, it was almost like getting shocked by a Taser gun or large broken power wires, not only did the current surround their bodies it would also cover their weapons and armor which would give their opponents a bad shock if they made contact with them using a metal weapon AKA a sword, which was bad for me since the only weapons I was really good was...you guessed it, the sword and the harpoon which where both metal and yes I had acquired a harpoon, I know I know my mom did give me the okay so I had to leave it here when I went home but the one of the reasons I got it was not because I liked harpoons but because Zack said it was a good idea to have a second weapon just encase a demigod managed to separate me from my sword, I had a holder for it which was strapped to my back just encase I needed it but when I didn't I stored into the magical pouch that Alex had found on one of his missions, the pouch was small but it could fit an infinite amount of massive items.

now I know what you would say I should have trained myself to use other weapons than just the sword and harpoon that weren't made of metal but hay I just no good at any of the other weapons so I would just have to make do with what I had. I heard Prometheus call out the names of the two combatants "the first match of round one will be between Rex Bane and Owen Erickson!" Rex and Owen looked at each other giving a grin at the other and walked into the large concrete square fighting ring, the tiles that lined the ring where sparkling as if they had been waxed up and polished.

Rex and Owen faced each other and drew their swords. Prometheus came up to, "alright boys I want a good clean and honorable fight, the first fighter to get his sword into a killing position or disarm their opponent wins, you can also sheath your sword when battling with your powers but that will leave you open to your opponent if he still has his sword in his hands and will most definably get you into a killing position, got that?" they both nodded. "okay ready?" Rex and Owen moved into their fighting position both of their legs bent ready lunge.

I like most of the audience had my breath held in anticipation, both of them where unbelievably strong and Rex had all the abilities of every living creature at disposal and Owen was not only super strong he also was perfect in armed and unarmed combat and we all knew he was clearly the better swordsmen but Rex's powers made so it could go ether way but what I definitely knew was that this was going to be an incredible match. "begin." Prometheus brought his hand down signaling the start and stepped back off the ring to give them space. Rex made the first moved, he charged Owen with the speed of cheetah, I didn't really know what animal he was using the abilities of but it was fast and I mean _fast. _Rex slashed at Owen's side, it looked as tho the match would end not even a minute into it.

But despite Rex's sudden and incredibly swift attack Owen managed to guard the slash with his sword that moved almost like a blur. Owen shoved the sword and Rex's sword arm upwards and attempted to slash him across his gut. Rex jumped back his shirt missing the blade's edge by less than an inch. Rex did another charge but this time his stride had a immense power to it instead of speed. When he swung his sword Owen swung his to meet Rex's blade. When the two blades met and to my incredible surprise Owen was knocked several feet away landing hard on his back, luckily he had held on to his sword and wasn't disarmed I thought, that would have meant victory for Rex. Rex ran towards him and raised his sword and brought it down planing to strike him.

Owen raised his blade to blocked the oncoming blow to his collarbone and chest. Owen gave Rex a kick to the spleen making him clutch his gut with his free hand stunned from the blow. Owen used this time to jump to his feet and charged Rex now on the attack. He slashed at the sandy haired boy's arm and Rex parried it but left his side open. Owen rammed right into him with so much strength and force that Rex was sent at least fifteen feet into the air, his legs moving back and forth as trying to find any type of ground to step on but there was ground in midair.

He landed with a loud thump, I gasped like many of the other campers from the spectacle of this match. Amazingly Rex jumped back to his with great ease, Owen had a surprised look on his face. Rex grinned seeing the look and shouted "the hardened back of a turtle!" so that was it I thought, he had used the turtle's naturally hard back to make his back more dense and recovered from the hard landing. Rex leaped into the air at heights a jaguar could jump and dived down his sword pointed at Owen like the nose of a missile. It looked as if Owen was going to be impaled by Rex's oncoming blade and I was wondering if Owen was going to even make out of this stadium alive.

At the last second Owen jumped back out of the way of the armed living projectile that was Rex. Rex flipped in the air before hitting the ground to land on his feet and ran at the red haired boy. He zipped from side to side at incredible speeds like a rodent, _his agility is amazing!_ I thought to myself, seriously the Epimetheus kids where very powerful and Rex had many advantages over Owen especially when it came to speed. Rex charged at Owen head on and then at the few seconds he swiftly shifted sides and swung at Owen's shoulder.

Owen deflected the blade, both of his hands clutching the grip of his sword's hilt and the second he did he realized his mistake. Rex shoved his palm out and Owen was blown back at out of the ring and dropped his sword from the sheer power of the titan-push, and that one that Rex did was defiantly not a normal titan-push, _he must have used more energy than usual for the technique _I said to myself after all the more power you put into the titan-push then the bigger the radiance and strength is in it and from the way Rex was panting heavily and running towards Owen on wobbly legs I could tell that he had used up a lot of energy from the move.

He stood over Owen and waited for Prometheus to announce the winner of the match. Prometheus came onto the ring and cleared his throat "the winner is Rex Bane!" there was a loud cheer that rose from the crowd and a thunder of applause for the camouflage army like clothed boy. Rex raised his sword victoriously causing the crowd to give another more louder cheer. He then held out his hand for Owen to grab. The son of Atlas grabbed his opponent's hand and Rex hoisted him up back onto his feet. They shook each others hands, "good man" Rex said, "you to" Owen replied, and with that said they walked off the ring. Rex had beaten Owen and was now going to advance to the next round.

Owen took a seat in the stands next to me and Zack. "great match!" I said complementing him, "thanks but I held back" Owen replied giving a smile. I was puzzled, _he held back?_ Why did he hold back, "why did you do that?" I had to know since I thought he would go all out in this tournament. "simple one of my abilities are superhuman strength so I had to hold other wise who knows what I might have done, I might have killed him, Rex also had to hold back like that charge he hit me with, he probably used the abilities of a rhinoceros, if he didn't hold back he could have put me in the camp emergency room." the camp emergency room was located in the medical cabin, it was used for camper who have been seriously injured or even close to death and needed immediate medical treatment

**author's note: hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for taking so long to update this story, please review this story and share your opinion on it**


	4. Chapter 4 Alice vs Alex!

**Chapter four: Alice vs Alex!**

I sat there with Zack and Owen sitting next to me all three of us waiting for Prometheus to announce the fighters for the next match. "who do you think it's going to be?" I asked the two of them wanting here there guesses on the next match. "probably Lucas and Branden, or maybe Gage and Jake now that would an exciting battle" Zack replied to me. Owen gave his answer "hmm, for me I would say Katie and Ken that would be a good match."

Katie was a daughter of Theia and Ken was a son of Coeus, Coeus like Theia had little information on his powers so like with the Theia kids I had to watch them demonstrate their abilities and the Coeus children could control gravity and create messages to other demititans using the constellations at night like a video chat on a web-cam and give directions and locations like a GPS or map.

"well at least I know it won't be Alice and Alex, now I know Prometheus wouldn't pare them up together." Owen stated, I was curious at his statement, "why? They train together almost all the time." "well that's different, but when they fight each other are in a competition they are by far more competitive than they are training and unlike me and Rex in our battle they don't hold back and I know Prometheus would never pit them against each other in competition not unless he wants half of this Colosseum destroyed, there's no way he would allow that."

Zack nodded in response to Owen's words. Before I could reply I heard Prometheus call out the names for the next match. "the next match will be between Alice Dole and Alex Dole!." I looked at both Owen and Zack and both of them had their jaws dropped and their eyes wide with complete and utter shock, the only salable that I guessed came to their minds where _"HOLY SHI**!" _after what seemed like minutes Owen said something but his words where full of shock "is he crazy?"

Zack still didn't speak but his mouth moved as if trying make coherent speech but all he could do as a response was shrug with his shoulders. I looked over to see Alex and Alice grinning at each other like they had won the jackpot in a prize winning game-show. Other had similar facial expressions to Owen and Zack, they all seemed totally shocked at the idea of Alice and Alex fighting each other in the tournament. Alice and Alex stepped into the ring and Prometheus went over the rules and was even more clearer and serious than usual as if he didn't they would break them.

They both nodded when he was finished explaining and they faced each other both having exited grins on their faces. "you ready to loose sis?" "you wish brother, and after I'm threw with yeah your gonna wish you where still having the crap beaten out of you when we first encountered the cyclops." both of them threw couple more insults at each other waiting for Prometheus to give the signal to start.

Prometheus took in a breath his hand raised and brought it down. It happened so fast that I almost missed it but Alice instantly shoved her hand forward and a beam big of light shot from her palm. Alex mimicked the attack shooting the exact same beam from his right hand. The two beams met with a powerful blast of blinding bright light which made me shield my eyes from the huge flair.

When the light disappeared I saw a large crater in the center of the ring that was smoking like a volcano after eruption. Luckily Prometheus had vanished before the explosion and reappeared a safe distance away. I then saw flashes of light all around the ring as Alice and Alex slashed at each other wildly with their blade as if they where trying to tear each other apart and when their blades touched they would teleport to a different spot on the ring simultaneously and strike at each other again and again.

Their speed was almost a blur but my demititan senses where just barely fast enough to keep up with their high speed movements, it was almost like a Dragonball Z fight come to life just not as destructive. Alice reappeared right behind Alex and did a three hundred and sixty degree spin her blade aimed right at Alex's exposed back ready to cut him open but Alex vanished in an instant and Alice's blade sliced threw thin air.

Alex appeared right above her several feet and came down with a diving strike to her shoulder. Alice raised her sword just in time to block the attack and shoot an beam out of her eyes that hit Alex right in the chest sending him flying. Alex landed heavily on the edge of the ring. He jumped back onto his feet and revealed the chest region of his shirt was burned away and his skin had a slight burn on it. "pretty good sis but I have many more tricks up my sleeve." "bring it honey!" Alice shouted referencing the movie Hoodwinked.

He laughed and shot his hand out and to my surprise a big long arm and giant hand made of golden light came out of Alex's hand and flew at super-speed towards Alice. The hand stopped above her head and formed into a fist and came down as if threatening to hammer her into the ground, but it was made out light right? So it should just pass right threw her, but to my surprise the light crafted hand smashed into the ground creating a large cloud of dust and smoke cracking the concrete tiles beneath it to pieces.

My first thought was that Alex had just crushed his sister but when the smoke cleared she wasn't among the crushed tiles. She appeared behind Alex her sword raised but Alex instantly spun around and with a motion of his hand the hand of light shot from where it had smashed into the ground straight at Alice moving at unbelievable speeds like stretched rubber-band contracting back to it's original length. Alice dove to the side missing the giant fist by inches.

Alex moved his hand in a side arc and the golden fist changed directions to fly at Alice again. Alice stood with her knees bent and both arms stretched out and a sideways bowl of light appeared in front of her and the fist smashed right into it ricocheting off it's surface. Alex made the fist attack his sister from sides but she had manage to deflect each blow with her shield of light and when the fist tried to smash down upon her from above she deflected it and then shattered her shield into many pieces which formed into at least twenty long sharp golden spikes and shot them at her twin.

Alex's eyes went wide as the deadly projectiles flew at him. The golden arm and fist vanish and Alex instantly threw his arms out and created a shield of light to protect him from the sharp spikes. The twenty spikes bounced off the shield and landed safely away from him and disappeared when they touched the ground. Alex gave sigh of relief but just then Alice appeared right behind him, her sword was sheathed and in her hands was a massive hammer made of light.

She swung it slamming him right from behind causing his shield to disappeared and I swear Alex slide face-first on ground for at least fifteen feet. When got up I saw that his face was almost covered in dust and his nose was bleeding. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and smiled at his sister, "well sis you have gotten really good and your crafting has definitely improved." Alice grinned childishly "well I never thought you would say that brother and you've gotten better to."

"thanks but now" his grin widen and his eyes had smug look about and I wondered what other tricks did he have up his sleeve? "it's time to get serious." and with those words he crouched down his knees bent and his fists clenched, his forearms touched his biceps as if flexing them and he gritted his teeth in concentration and a bright yellow aura like the color of the sun surrounded him as the sun's rays shone down upon him making the light more intense. The ground he stood on began to blur like the a street on a hot summer day.

His eyes glowed like two yellow suns where trapped within them with his pupils gone. He then stood straight up and had his sword pointing right at her and said "try to stop this." and a ball of light shot from the tip towards Alice. Alice blocked the ball with a titan-push which exploded against the wall of force but the second she did that Alex shot towards her running at speeds faster than even what demititan eyes could see. Alice noticed her mistake too late and Alex was right next to her and hit her right in the shoulder with his sword's hilt. She gave a cry of pain as she stumbled to the side and Alex was on the other side of her in a yellow blur and hit her again with his hilt.

He continued this over and over again hitting from many different angles disorientating her. As was just about to hit her for the thirtieth time with a supersonic hilt strike she swung out with both arms simultaneously and Alex was knocked at least twenty feet out of the ring. I saw that Alice had many bruises on her exposed arms and face and like Alex she had receive a bloody nose. Alex once again recovered from the massive titan-push, I saw that his eyes had gone back to normal but he still had some of the aura surrounding his body but not as intense as before.

Alice was panting from energy from the titan-push, she still managed to smile "wow Alex you really surprised me with your flash-mode I knew you could use it but I had no idea you had leaned to control it so well, you have been keeping secrets from me." Alex grinned smugly sheathing his sword and crossing his arms looking arrogant, "you should probably give up sis, you used up a lot of energy with that titan-push and even you didn't you can't up with me and I know you can't control the flash-mode yet." Alice giggled clutching her sides, "well brother then I hate to tell you this but I've been keeping secrets as well."

she crossed her arms to form an X across over her chest. when she separated her arms a massive aura of energy flared up around her and like Alex when he powered up her eyes became pupilless. Alex eyes grew wide like an excited pug, as shock set in. he didn't have long to take in the shock because Alice shot at her brother faster than a bullet, a total blur. She stopped in front of him and slashed with her sword right towards his head. Alex just barely managed to disappear in a flash of light before getting cut in the throat by his sister's blade and barely escaping with his life.

He reappeared about twelve feet away breathing heavily from the shock of what just happened, I would be to if I had come that close to death, I was surprised that Prometheus didn't stop the fight because I like pretty much everyone else here watching was sure that they where going to kill each other. Alex clenched his fists and the aura around him grew fierce and intense again, his eyes once again bright and pupiless. Zipped straight for his sister and she charged him head on. They met with a loud and resounding clang as their blades met in mid swing giving off a spark.

They pushed against each others blade with all their might trying to overpower one another and then vanish in a blur and collided again several feet. I was totally blown away at the sheer speed of their movements, they where so fast that I couldn't fallow their movements. They hacked and slashed at each other mercilessly, their attacks wilds and almost uncontrolled. I thought that this would go on forever, both of them showed no sign of stopping and I wondered if they would both collapse from exhaustion.

Alice while her blade was locked in a mighty struggle with Alex's kicked him hard in the chest knocking him off balance and added to that with a titan-push the sent him seven feet away landing on his backside. Alex recovered gritting his teeth and stretched out his hand. Dozens and dozens of balls made of golden light shot from his hand towards his sister. Alice didn't have time to block and took the attack head on. Each ball created minimal explosion some of them hitting her and the rest blowing up pieces of the ring making it look almost like holey cheese.

Alice's clothes where turn and burned in many places, it looked as if she had been caught in a fire or horrible accident and she had suffered burns to her arms when protecting her face from the explosive spheres the shade of gold. Both of them where breathing heavily as if they had run a thousand miles without rest. But Alex still managed another smile and said in an almost breathless voice w..well sis you sure have gotten strong and I mean it, but it's time to finish this." and again to my udder amazement six other Alex's appeared, exactly identical to the original one.

"what are they?" I asked still shocked "they're clones made of solid light, I have heard of this ability but I almost have never seen it before" Zack answered me. The seven Alexes sheathed their swords and spoke simultaneously "your finished sis." and in each of their right hands a bright glow energy formed and I almost immediately know what he was going to do. Alice must have guessed as well because she to charged powerful energy in her right hand as well, she growled menacingly "bring it on!" and they all fired.

All seven Alexes fire a beam of light at Alice and Alice shot a large beam that broke into seven smaller beams that headed on a collision course with Alex's. All fourteen beams in a blast of light and huge boom fallowed that was so loud that all the sound that went into my ears after the blast had died down where muffled like I was wearing earmuffs. After rubbing my ears many times my hearing went back to normal and I focused my gazed back on the ring. The ring was completely ruined, a massive crater that took up halve of the ring was smoldering from the recent blast and the tiles on the ring where broken and shattered.

Alex and Alice faced each other panting heavily from their total exhaustion, all of Alex's copies where gone but they both gritted their teeth and charged each other head. They pulled back their fists and both simultaneously punched each other right in the face braking their noses. The two sibling fell to land with a thud on the ground both knocked unconscious. The entire arena was silent as no one made a sound. Prometheus stepped back onto the ring and walked over to Alice and Alex making sure not trip on the cracks in the tiles and shook both of them on the shoulder to wake them up. They stirred and then both gave a groan of pain and tiredness, Prometheus then told them "the both of you used hand to hand combat, you are both disqualified."


	5. Chapter 5: i get my butt kicked

**Chapter 5: I get my butt kicked by my cousin **

the conclusion of the battle between Alice and Alex was a shock to me and pretty much all of the

crowd, a disqualification? I had thought they would run each other into ground and send the two of

them to the medical cabin but no it was a disqualification do to them breaking the no unarmed combat

rule. I saw Alex help his sister to her feet, the two of them where exhausted from such a intense

match and the bruises and cuts that the two of them acquired from the fight had become an unappealing

sight and needed to be tended to but nether of them looked seriously injured. I then heard Alex groan

at Prometheus, "oh come on man! We only did it once, give us a break Prometheus, please?" but

Prometheus just shook his head crossing his arms giving them a stern look "no I specifically told the

both of you that unarmed combat was against the rules and you broke them so you and your sister are

both disqualified and that's final!" Alex opened his mouth to protest some more but Prometheus held up

his hand to silence him and I saw that Alex's mouth closed shut and his lips moved as if trying to open

to talk but he couldn't. I was puzzled for a few seconds then realized that Prometheus had used his

magic to silence Alex from continuing his argument. Alex then gave in and with his sister's arm over his

shoulder he helped her along to the medical cabin and after a minute the spell wore off he could talk

again. My attention want back to the ring had now been magically restored to it's perfect state after the

heavy damage that was caused by Alice and Alex. Prometheus called out the names of the next

combatants. Next was Ken and Brandon. The fight was great, Ken used his power to altar gravity

which messed around with Brandon's movement but do to Brandon's light abilities he was able to

utilize his teleportation to sidestep the affects of the shifting gravity and went on the attack. Both had

skill in sword fighting but Brandon was obviously more experienced and with a combination of his eye

beams he managed to deal a winning blow knocking his opponent's blade from their grasp. The next

match was between Katie and Lucas. Lucas used the water in the Colosseum fountain for a stream of

heavy attack not wanting to make contact with her sword otherwise he would be electrocuted by her

currant. Katie had to resort to the titan-push to keep the water from drenching her otherwise it would make

her electrical currant go crazy and would be nullified thus opening up her defense. But the strain and

cost of energy to use the titan-push multiple times took it's toll and after a few minutes she looked

exhausted and was panting heavily from the strain. Lucas saw his chance for victory and threw three jet

of water at her. Unable to avoid or block the attacks she got drench in water and almost immediately

the electrical current began frizzling and crackling and then began to disappear. She had made a big

mistake in countering so many attacks with the titan-push and now her main defense was gone and she

was tired from using it too much. I knew this battle was over when Lucas made his series of

quick attacks with his sword which disarmed the daughter of Theia. The match was won and now it

was time for Prometheus to call out the next two contestants to face each other in the ring. I knew my

name would come up eventually and like in situations of waiting your turn you get a strange feeling

just before your name is called and you can who's name was called out by Prometheus "the next

combatants are Nemo Ashwood and Jake Johnson!" _oh dear!_ I was at first relieved not having to face

ether Alice or Alex but I should have known that I would be paired against one of the heavy hitters and

out of all of them it was Jake the undefeated champion of the sword tournament. This day couldn't get

any better. I got up from my seat in the stands and made my way to the ring below. When I stepped into

the ring Jake was already standing there with his sword in hand. He didn't smile and his facial features

showed no emotion, he just stared at me as if he was waiting for me to make a move it almost freaked

me out. jeez doesn't this guy ever smile but I guess since he lost his family he probably didn't smile too

much but that didn't matter now, what mattered was not getting torn to pieces. I have seen Jake

practice and he is amazing in sword combat, he was a master of the twelfth sword style of demititan

swordsmanship, the Kronos style. It was a sword style that only Kronos kids could master. The style

demanded the ability to shift the flow of time making their attacks seem sporadic and unpredictable

which made their unfortunate opponents panic, and I was one of those unfortunate opponents. If there

was one thing that was glad about was that I wasn't a demigod, if I was rules or not Jake would have

killed me then and there, he hated demigods almost as much as he hated the Olympians, and because

you couldn't kill the Olympians, he just took his fury out on the demigods to hurt the gods by

weakening the. But he had received little action since the fiasco at the titan temple on Othrys. The

titans had built a temple on their mountain but the roman demigods had learned of it's location and

attacked it. The titans had their children defend the temple but the demigods had used the element of

surprise to catch the my fellow demititans off guard and they where merciless in their mission to

destroy the temple and killed many demititans that day but at least my cousins took quiet a few with

them but still it ended in failure and the temple was destroyed making the sacrifice the demititans who

died in the battle in vain and it was then that we lost any sense of mercy and understanding towards the

demigods, to us they where just pawns to their parents and the ones who realized it weren't strong

enough to do what was necessary but we the children of the titans are strong and we will have revenge

and give what was stolen from our parent back them. I waited for Prometheus to come and signal the

start of the match, the more time he took the more nervous I got from Jake's constant staring.

Prometheus once again went over the rules and stepped back. He raised his hand and brought it down

beginning the match. From what I had seen of the twelfth style, a defensive strategy was almost out of

the question because of the techniques used by the Kronos style so my only option was to take the

offensive early and just hope that in blocking my attacks I would find an opening in his defense. I

moved as quick as I could and came at him with powerful swing. He blocked it with great ease and

didn't even take a step back. I continued with my assault, streaming many slashes and sword thrusts

together in combination attacks but still he managed to deflect all of them without having to step back

it was like his blade was knew where I was going to strike and parried the my swings. I picked up the

pace trying to attack with greater speed than strength but still I could get past his defense, it seemed

unbreakable. Jake then started to counter attack which made me have to block. The counter attacks

where so unpredictable that if it wasn't for my heightened demititan senses I would have been cut to

ribbons. After that he began to take the offensive and I was forced to take few steps back as he pressed

his attacks. I was barely able to block most of his swings let alone counterattack and then one of his

attacks got thru and cut me on my left bicep. I felt the horrible sting of his blade but my adrenaline

helped me ignore the pain and came back with a multitude of my own attacks. I started to utilize my

jumping power to make an advantage over my opponent. I would jump out of the way of some of his

attacks and then I would somersault over his head slashing down on him from above forcing him to

raise his sword to guard against it. When landed I spun around doing a one eighty degree spin using the

momentum from the motion for a lightning fast slash to Jake's waist. He barely managed to deflect that

one and I saw it on his face that he hadn't expected me to try such tactics and it seemed it had paid off. I

slashed down from above his head, he blocked it and it was then that I used my chance to kick him in

the gut almost simultaneously with my attack when his defense opened up for a split second. Jake had

to clutch at his stomach for a second but quickly recovered to knock away my strike to his collarbone

away with his sword. It was then that I began to feel everything around slow down as if someone had

hit the slow-mo button on the remote and I felt my attacks began to move slower. He was using the

power of Kronos to slow down my attacks making it easier for him to block and counterattack. I cursed

to myself as I was forced to dodge and block many of his blows to keep myself from getting slashed to

pieces, I had been trapped in the deadly art of the Kronos style and had no clue how to get out of it. I

continued on the defense barely able to block his swings and jabs, they appeared so be everywhere and

it made my nerves go crazy and I felt panic run thru my body. No I couldn't let myself be psyched out

by his techniques otherwise I would lose or worse end up in then medical cabin. I went back to using

my jumping abilities to dodge a majority of his attacks while counterattacking with some attacks of my

own while rotating in the air. I was utilizing the eighth style of sword fighting, the Oceanus style which

called for more maneuverability I had learned how to make such crazy flips since the style was about

striking at you're opponents from many angles and I as now incorporating that tactic into the fight and I

went back on the offensive, it was the only way I could win this fight, if I had stayed defensive his time

shifting powers would have completely broken down my defense and totally destroyed me but now that

I was on the attack he had guard against my swings which where coming from odd angles do to my

sequences of jumping, spinning and flipping and he was getting confused just the way I wanted him to

be. In my next attack I jumped and spun like a top tilted forward with my sword blade moving in an

arch like a buzz saw striking at Jake with great speed and power forcing the son of Kronos to go into a

defensive form of combat. I was able to pull off these incredible feats thanks to my physically

enhanced demitian body. When I came out of my spinning attack I instantly spun the other direction

and slashed at him with all my strength that was aimed for shoulders. He parried the blow and the

resounding clang of metal on metal was loud and the friction created between the two blades caused

sparks to fly from them. I swung my sword around for a blow to his other side and as predicted he

blocked it and countered with a mighty thrust. Jumped up spreading my legs in a split motion pushing

my blade down onto his providing a balance. Using that balance I pushed off using my momentum to

make Jake lurch forward off balance and I somersaulted over his head and gave him a slash to the back

making a shallow cut bellow his left shoulder. Many of the people in the audience let out gasps and

whispered their disbelief in my skill to hurt Jake. I had come far since my first day of training but

thanks to my titan blood I was able to improve over a short period of time. Jake showed no signs of

pain in his physical composer not even his eyes winced. I knew that this would not end anytime soon

and I would make every second of it difficult for him. I came at him again with a quick slash to the

chest. He blocked it and counterattacked with a swing aimed at my head. I parried and did hop

spinning a full three hundred and sixty degree to catch him on the shoulder with my blade. That was

my biggest mistake in the fight. He docked down letting my blade sail over his head and kicked out

making his right foot connect forcefully with the side of my left kneecap. I heard a crack and the next

second my knee buckled wildly and I was forced to kneel. My left knee felt like someone had taking

baseball bat to it and I couldn't stand back up. Jake stood in front of me, his face still emotionless but

his eyes where fierce and he kicked me right in the face so hard that my nose broke and lip tore. My

last thought before I fell unconscious was _damn it! _


	6. Chapter 6 i wake up to a little chaos

**The DemiTitans chapter six **

I heard some muffled voices but I couldn't make out any words and my vision was completely black and I felt a stinging pain in my face.

"Nemo?" I heard my name called and I tried to open my eyes. It took me a couple seconds but I soon managed to open them.

At first everything seemed blurry, the room I was in was a light shade of wood and found myself lying in a bed. I rubbed my eyes to clear them and I saw that Alex, Alice, Owen and Rex where around my bedside.

"dude! You're awake, thank the titans, that was a nasty blow you took back there at the arena."

the next thing I knew I was being shaken almost violently by an excited Alex, it made me feel a little sick.

"by the titans Alex! Stop shaking him like a ragdoll" Alice shouted grabbing him firmly by the neck and pulling him away from me. I fell back into the bed and rested my head back on the pillow.

"hay watch it sis you're nearly choking me!" he said tearing himself from Alice's grip.

"you where hurting Nemo you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Alex snarled. He was about to lunge at his sister when Owen grabbed him by the collar, holding him back.

"that's enough Alex and you too Alice, I think Nemo deserves a little bit more than just you two fighting like a bunch of knuckleheads" he said giving them a hard look.

"that's big talk coming from a son of Atlas, stay out of this chunky." Alex replied hotly and I was shocked, I knew he hated it when someone came between him and getting back at his sister but I had never thought that he would insult Owen like.

"what did you say?" he growled, glaring and he tightened his grip around my bedpost which bent the metal into a thin mangle shape.

Alex seemed to catch on to his mistake and replied almost feebly "n-nothing."

I spoke up to stop any further fighting, "what happened exactly, how long was I out?."

Rex who was standing a little bit off to the side answered my question, "you've been here for hours jake gave you a bad kick to the face after he disarmed you. I don't know why that jerk did that, oh and your knee was pretty bruised and was also dislocated, but it was not broken, your nose is still partially damaged from that nasty kick."

"but at least your okay" Owen putt in.

I sat up in bed, "who won the tournament?"

"who do you think?" Rex asked

"Jake?" I asked sarcastically.

"yeah I was his last opponent and I was close but his style is so unpredictable I couldn't make a good offensive" he replied.

I got what he meant, I had seen first hand what an experienced swordsmen Jake could be.

"can I leave now?" I asked

"i don't know we will have to ask Maria."

"who's Maria?"

"she's the nurse here, numbskull" Alex said bursting into laughter.

"well I have never been here before so I wouldn't exactly know who runs this place."

"yeah brother, stop being an ass."

Alex scowled "you better watch your mouth sister before I shut it for you."

Alice glared at him "you wanna go a few rounds moron?! I'll smash your face in jackass."

Alex eyes flashed a bright yellow and it suddenly felt hot in the infirmary, I thought Alex was going to blast his sister with a heat ray, and he probably would have had it not been for Owen literally picking him up by the back of his collar and lightly slamming him against the wall, and what I mean by lightly I mean that he didn't make a dent man sized in the wood.

But the impact created a loud thump and caused several things to move slight bit.

"i don't care if you two want to fight but this is the infirmary and we'll all be in trouble if you wreck the place, now the both of you shut up and wait until training!" he ordered,

they nodded and Owen released them, both Alex and Alice rubbbing their shoulders from his iron like grip.

I sigh in relief and rested my head back on the bed. I hope that their arguments never led up to a great amount of destruction.

Rex put his hand on my bedside, "you did great Nemo, no one has ever lasted that long against Jake, not even Alice or Alex has beaten him."

I nodded and smiled, "thanks Rex" I replied. Just then Maria the nurse came in and I was surprised by the odd color the dracini had for her skin, it was an dark red.

"well, I guessed you were up since I heard a lead thumpong noise come from here, did they wake you up?"

"no I was awake when they did that."

she turned to Owen, Alice and Alex, "regardless this is the infirmary not your own personal play house, if you ruffhouse in here again, I will be force to have Prometheus give you detention."

the three of nodded not wanting to cause anymore waves, and I then asked, "can I leave now?"

"well your leg's healed up pretty good, but your nose is still damaged, but yes you can go, but please try to not damage your nose even further."

I nodded and said "thank you." she nodded, "you're welcome."

I got out of the bed and put on my shoes quickly. I would never underestimate anyone battled again and one day I would face Jake again and repay him for the brocken nose in kindly.

I fallowed them out of the medical cabin and headed in the direction of the Oceanus cabin. We split up when we almost were at the cabin and said goodbye to the four of them.


End file.
